


Wedding 3.0

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, wedding 3 last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert and Aaron get married for the last time.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Robert looked up as he heard the beginning of the music that he had chosen to open their ceremony and smiled through his tears as Aaron made his way down the isle towards him arm linked with Chas with Rosie and Poppy following Poppy carrying Thomas in her arms she was wearing a cream and lilac dress and Rosie was in aquamarine and white and Thomas was in a smaller version of Aaron and Roberts suits they were wearing dark blue and maroon shirts under pale grey suits Aaron wore a pink rose in his lapel and Robert a white rose for his mother Sarah it symbolized peace and he was planning to dry it and stick it into his diary after today.

it had been a long hard road to get to this point again after the loss of their eldest son to liver disease Robert had suffered a breakdown and had been hospitalized leaving Aaron to look after and raise Rosie Poppy and Thomas on his own for almost a year but now thanks to medication and intense counseling Robert was doing a lot better and he knew he could also rely on the support of the Dingles and without them he wouldn't have made the swift recovery that he had done he had been released from hospital two months before today and he was feeling much better.

"hey handsome." Aaron said as he reached Robert and took both of his hands into his own the skin of his palms rough with callouses from working hard at the scrapyard Robert squeezed his hands and simply smiled at Aaron the smiled finally reaching his eyes making Aaron's own eyes well up with tears of happiness.

"This really is the last time." Robert promised and Aaron nodded and then kissed him as they said their vows Thomas began to wriggle in his seat beside Rosie and his little hands went to his lap and she shot a look at Diane who nodded and Rosie nodded before bending to whisper into Thomas eat.

"do you need the toilet Tom?." she asked and Thomas nodded blushing he was just four years old and his bladder could only wait so long and he began to wriggle more frantically reacting like lightening Rosie scooped him into her arms and dashed off into the trees beside where the ceremony was taking place nipping behind a tall tree Rosie set Thomas onto his feet and bent down to undo his belt and fly Thomas was wearing a pull up but he didn't want to use it and yanked it and his suit pants down out of the way as he relieved himself he sighed "Sorry." he whispered and Rosie shrugged "It's ok Tom you are only little you couldn't help it." she said as he finished and pulled his pull up and trousers back up into place and she secured his belt and fly once more and they returned to their seats in time to see their Dads exchanging their rings for the third and final time.

later at the reception Thomas was sat on the floor playing on Aaron's phone when he suddenly needed to go potty he got up and ran over to his Dad's side and yanked on Robert's trouser leg Robert looked down and Thomas held his arms up lifting his son into his arms Robert asked him what was wrong.

"I need a wee daddy." Thomas whispered and Robert nodded "Come on then well done for letting me know." Robert said and carried Thomas into the men's toilets and into a stall he undid thomas belt and pulled his trousers and pull up down and sat him on the toilet and smiled as he heard the sound of water hitting the toilet then Thomas grunted and another sound was heard and Robert ruffled Thomas hair affectionately.

"Sorry daddy." Thomas mumbled and Robert quietly cursed Thomas birth father for what he had done to his sweet little boy when he had soiled himself when he was just starting to learn to use the potty.

"you OK there bud?." Robert asked as Thomas strained to release more from his gut and Thomas nodded and then sighed as he finally finished he hated pooping at the best of times and often held it until he couldn't anymore which was why he wore pull ups.

Robert kissed the top of his sandy colored haired head and then cleaned Thomas up before leading them out to wash their hands he found Aaron waiting for them and saw a look of concern on Aaron's face.

"He needed a poo but I think he waited too long poor thing was in a bit of pain." Robert whispered as Thomas snuggled into his arms and closed his eyes it had been a long day for the little four year old and Aaron said they should get him home to bed.

when they got home having taken Tom with them and leaving Rosie and Poppy to follow later on Robert and Aaron got their son changed into his PJ's and tucked into bed and then headed to bed themselves.

"Goodnight Mr Sugden I love you." Robert whispered as sleep dragged him under.

"I love you too Mr Dingle." Aaron replied and followed Robert into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron watches as Robert slowly recovers.

Late one night after the kids had gone to bed Aaron sat beside Robert on the sofa watching a movie his left hand entwined with Robert's right his thumb tracing patterns over the rough skin of Robert's knuckles and Aaron sighed.

"You feeling any better how's the headache feeling now?." He asked softly and Robert shrugged "it's a bit better I don't feel the need to vomit everywhere." He replied Robert had come home from work with a bad headache earlier that day and had spent a good couple of hours resting on the sofa a cool cloth on his forehead.

"That's good baby I was worried about you earlier I thought you were having one of your episodes." Aaron said and Robert shook his head "no no I would've told you if I felt that bad it was just a killer headache I promise." He whispered and kissed Aaron's cheek to reassure him that he was okay.

Robert was asleep before Aaron and was still asleep when Aaron took the girls to school and dropped Thomas at nursery when he got back Robert was sat drinking a cup of coffee and eating toast while reading the paper he looked much better than he had done the night before when they had gone to bed thanks to his meds.

Robert looked up and smiled at Aaron

"Morning handsome you look better today slept well didn't you think you needed it didn't you?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded and smiled "I feel much better today I feel more secure today I'm sorry about yesterday it was a bad day." He said and Aaron sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Never apologize for something out of your control especially anything to do with your mental health you've had a breakdown baby you're poorly still from that but I can see the improvement every single day thanks to the meds and the counseling you're slowly finding your feet again and I am so proud of you." Aaron said and kissed Robert on the lips running his tongue over Robert's as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. 

"Shall we go upstairs?." Robert asked raising one of his eyebrows suggestively.


	3. Poorly boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has to fetch a poorly Thomas from school after the little five year old throws up.

Robert was at home when Thomas school rang to ask if one of them could pick him up as he had been sick and was asking to go home, he had a bit of a temperature the nurse explained and Robert said he would be there soon as he drove to the school he called Aaron to let him know and as he pulled up outside the school Aaron agreed to pick up some more medicine for Thomas on his way home.

Robert parked up and got out locking the car he headed into the school and up to the reception desk.

"I'm here to pick up Thomas Sugden Dingle." He said a smile appearing on his face as he said his youngest child's name.

Robert was taken down to the nurses office and saw Thomas curled up pale and sickly looking on the couch a bowl by his head and the little boy was clutching handfuls of his school top in his fists his eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears.

"Oh bubba it's okay daddy's here now how about we get you home and try to get you feeling a bit better?." Robert said his heart breaking seeing how upset and scared Thomas was looking he'd seen the same look on James face before he died Robert blinked away those memories and focused instead on helping Thomas into his school hoodie and picked up his lunchbox and reading folder and lifted Thomas into his arms wrapping one around Thomas legs as they left to head home.

Thomas fell asleep on the short journey home from school and Robert carried him into the house and laid him down on the sofa while he went to fetch Thomas things from the car when he came back in Thomas was gone from the sofa and then he heard it soft sobbing coming from the downstairs bathroom putting down the stuff Robert approached the open door and what he saw almost made his heart break a little bit more Thomas was sat on the toilet his trousers and undies in a soiled heap on the floor and he was crying his hands once again scrunching handfuls of his shirt as his bowels emptied and he was crying tears streaming down his cheeks his fringe was sticking to his forehead.

"Oh bubba it's okay it doesn't matter sweetheart your poorly Darlin please don't cry it doesn't matter baby it doesn't matter it needs to come out you'll feel better." Robert soothed kissing Thomas head softly and rubbing his back trying to calm Thomas down so he wasn't sick again.

"Sowwi daddy I couldn't hold it I had accident." Thomas said his voice choked with tears.

"I know baby it doesn't matter it's because a nasty bug has upset your tummy but I promise you'll feel lots better soon." Robert said hugging Thomas before helping the little boy off the toilet and wiping him clean before flushing the loo and starting a bath.

Adding bubbles to the warm water Robert lifted Thomas into the bath and gently took off his school shirt chucking it onto the pile for washing and turned his attention to cleaning his poorly son up.

Aaron arrived home just after 5 Rosie was with him and poppy stropped in not long after stomping upstairs and slammed her door Robert winced then frowned seeing a bruise on Rosie's arm and sighed.

"Did Poppy do that?." He asked indicating the bruise and Rosie nodded tears filling her eyes Robert nodded and looked down at where Thomas was sleeping on his chest and sighed looking at Aaron who nodded and took Thomas into his arms settling the sleeping boy against his shoulder as Robert got up and headed upstairs.

"Poppy can I come in please?." Robert called through her door meaning business they didn't allow slamming of doors because of Thomas and the risk of trapped fingers.

Getting no response Robert opened the door and stepped into the room poppy was on her bed face buried in her comfort blanket and her shoulders were shaking.

"Poppy look at me please you know how dad and I feel about slamming doors he already told me you slammed the car door so you already have a warning for that and then you pinched and hurt your sister did someone upset you today?." Robert asked sitting down beside poppy who rolled over to face him her face blotchy from crying.

"Now then take a deep breath stop crying and tell me what happened to get you this upset and worked up." Robert said and Poppy tried to stop crying but a few tears still leaked down her cheeks as she told Robert about how someone had been mean and taken her pencil making her be told off for looking for another one when she was meant to be working.

Robert sighed and nodded before scooping poppy onto his lap and holding her close against him "okay I think I've told you off enough haven't I now though I think you have someone to say sorry to don't you hmm?." He asked and Poppy nodded and Robert stood up still holding Poppy in his arms.

As they descended the stairs Robert heard Aaron reassuring someone and realised Thomas was being sick in the kitchen sink Aaron had sat him on the worktop and was holding his head and stroking his back and Rosie was helping too by holding a cup of water ready for Thomas to sip when he was finished.

"Oh bubba." Robert whispered forgetting all about Poppy for a moment as he watched Aaron helping Thomas.

"Rosie I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to." Poppy said quietly.

"It's okay I forgive you Pops I know you didn't mean it come on let's leave pop and daddy to look after Tom." Rosie said handing the cup she held out to Robert and taking poppy's hand led her back upstairs and into her bedroom.

Meanwhile Thomas had stopped being sick and Aaron washed the mess down the drain, Robert held the cup to his pale sons lips instructing him to take small sips, Thomas sipped slowly and the shaking stopped.

"Feeling better bubba?." Robert whispered stroking a hand through Thomas hair then down his small back.

Thomas shook his head then reached out to Robert for a cuddle putting down the cup Robert gently gathered Thomas into his arms and Thomas laid his head on Robert's shoulder letting his eyes close and his thumb drift up towards his mouth.

"Poor little guy you really don't feel good do you want some medicine bubba before you fall asleep?." Aaron asked and Thomas nodded sleepily.


	4. Bad day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has gone back to work at Hotten Academy where he teaches maths and his first week hasn't been the easiest for him.

"bang" went the front door causing Aaron to wince luckily Thomas was at Ryan's for tea so he could calm Robert down before the excitable five year old got home Robert appeared and slammed the door leading into the house with such force Aaron was sure that the glass would break.

Robert stormed up the stairs dumping his briefcase and laptop bag on the way and headed straight into the bathroom and on went the shower , Aaron raised his eyebrows at Rosie who was revising at the kitchen table and she shrugged "I think my form tested him today." She whispered and Aaron sighed and nodded before heading upstairs to check on Robert.

Robert's clothes were in a pile outside the bathroom door and Aaron gathered them up hearing a distinctive rattle from one of the pockets and pulled out Robert's anxiety meds.

"Oh Rob." He whispered feeling his throat tighten he knew going back to work could've been stressful.

Taking Robert's clothes downstairs Aaron stuffed them into the washing machine and set it off hearing the shower turn off he sprinted back upstairs to check on Robert who was stood in the bathroom hands bracing the sink his shoulders shaking as a sob shook his tall frame.

"Oh love come here." Aaron said pocketing the pills he still held in his hand and he approached Robert wrapping his arms around Robert from behind and stroking his arms comfortingly.

Robert turned into Aaron's embrace and buried his face into his chest tears streaming down his cheeks he had had the worst day he knew it wasn't Rosie's fault but her form had been particularly bad that day and he'd even shouted at her in front of everyone because she hadn't understood a question and had asked for his help.

" I shouted at Rosie Aaron I blamed our girl for what others in her form had done I'm a terrible human and a worse father I shouldn't have gone back this week I need more time I'm not sure I can ever go back to teaching not after James." Robert sobbed.

"Oh baby it's okay shhh just calm down you'll make yourself sick otherwise." Aaron soothed rubbing Robert's back and swaying gently with him trying to calm him down.

Robert gagged and slapped his hands over his mouth as vomit surged up his throat and his mouth filled with saliva Aaron watched him swallow hard and shook his head before helping Robert over to the toilet .

"Don't fight it love it needs to come out you'll feel better once it does." Aaron said as Robert continued to fight against the urge to throw up.

"Dad's right daddy just let it out you will only feel worse holding it in." Rosie said as she passed by on her way to her room.

"I don't like being sick." Robert whispered then swallowed again before burping a wet sickly sounding burp and leaning over the toilet to spot a few times.

Suddenly his stomach decided you're not doing this to me and Robert flopped over and with a violent retch emptied his stomach into the toilet turning the water a murky brown colour.

"That's it just get it out you'll feel so much better." Aaron said rubbing Robert's back as he threw up even more.

"At least tomorrow is Saturday." Rosie called out over the noises her daddy was making Aaron knew Rosie felt guilty about what had happened that day at school which he knew she shouldn't because none of it was her fault.

Eventually Robert stopped being sick and leaned heavily against Aaron closing his eyes and sighing.

"Better?." Aaron asked wiping Robert's mouth then flushing the mess away.

Robert nodded "can I lie down for a bit before dinner?." He asked and Aaron nodded.

"Come on let's get you more comfy yeah?." He said and Robert nodded.

"Thank you." He whispered and Aaron just kissed him softly on the cheek and forehead.


	5. Monday madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at Hotten Academy with Aaron and Robert.

Aaron winced as the door leading into the staff room crashed open and his husband of five years and eight months strode into the otherwise quiet room Aaron looked up and cringed at the look of anger on Mr Sugdens face Robert hadn't been back at work long since he had been hospitalized with severe stomach pain Robert taught maths at Hotten and Aaron was a geography and personal development teacher, Robert grabbed his coffee mug off the drainage rack and slammed it down beside the kettle making Aaron wince as he got to his feet and approached his husband's side.

"Take a deep breath Rob it can't be that bad?." Aaron said and Robert nodded "my year 9s sure made today a nightmare they were just I don't want to talk about it anymore." Robert said as he flicked on the kettle and spooned coffee into his mug adding two sweetners from the box in his pocket then he dug out his anxiety med's and swallowed two dry Aaron rubbed his arm sympathetically and Robert poured water into his waiting mug when the kettle had boiled he had a free period next but had some mock exams to mark.

"I might have to leave early I've got a splitting headache. " he said and Aaron nodded in understanding he wasn't too worried but Robert did look quite pale and his eyes had dark shadows under them too, "want me to let Mr Jenkins know you won't be at the staff meeting after school?." He offered and Robert nodded taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Thanks I'll see you at home later then." He said and Aaron nodded finishing off Roberts coffee.

Aaron got home at half past five and found a note from Robert telling him he'd gone for a run with Tyson and would be back about that time Aaron smiled as he heard Robert come in the door and Tyson barking excitedly the German Shepherd was loved by both Aaron and Robert and loved them as much in return Aaron wandered into the kitchen and got his sweaty husband a glass of water adding some of Roberts special drops to it.

Robert took the glass and gulped down the water his hair was stuck to his forehead from the sweat and his shirt was soaked too he smiled at Aaron who rolled his eyes playfully then bent down to fuss over Tyson.

"How's the head now?." Aaron asked as he scratched Tyson behind the ears.

"Much better did I miss much?." Robert asked and Aaron shook his head.

"Only Mr Hunter ranting about year nine." He said and Robert nodded Mr Hunter was his HOD. (Head of department ).

"Heard him telling his class off on my way out sounded terrible." He shuddered.

"Want pizza for dinner?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded before heading upstairs to shower.

Aaron fed Tyson and let him outside for a pee before taking a cup of tea upstairs for Robert he heard Robert singing quietly in the shower he had a headache Aaron could tell because Robert usually sang much louder.

Aaron was worried he thought Robert was feeling better after his run but clearly it was short lived. 

Robert got out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist Robert was thinner than he had ever been.

Aaron saw scars on his body and knew he wasn't coping well mentally Robert hadn't been well since the day their son James had died of a rare liver disease Robert had been there the night James died he'd held James in his arms as James took his last breath Aaron had popped home to check on their daughter Rosie then seven years old who was aware of how ill James had been she was a clever cookie and knew James was very poorly.

Aaron had rushed back to the hospital and got there just after James had died Robert was sat in the corridor his head buried in his hands his shoulders shaking as he cried heartbroken sobs , "he's gone Aaron he's gone." Robert sobbed and Aaron just held him tightly against his chest rubbing Robert's back and he called for a nurse who brought Robert a sedative and a drink of water.

Aaron took Robert home and sat on the sofa with him all night as he finally slept.

Aaron stroked his hand through Robert's hair Rosie was staying with Chas and Paddy.

Robert had twitched and jerked as he slept and Aaron knew he was having nightmares but he didn't dare wake Robert because of the side effects of the sedative he had been given.

Aaron watched over Robert all night hoping he would be calmer when he woke.


	6. Group therapy helps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert joins a local cruse group and also signs up for one on one counseling too.

Robert sat waiting to speak nervously fiddling with his wedding ring twisting the warm well worn metal band around his finger tears weren't far away and he swallowed trying to shift the lump currently sitting in his throat, Robert looked around him at the other members of the group and felt his heart clench hearing some of the reasons why they were there, he wished Aaron was with him they had only been remarried ten days and here he was talking to strangers about the death of his son.

"Hi my name is Robert Sugden and I'm here because Robert paused to swallow thickly I'm here because he repeated I'm here because he said a third time I'm here because my son died almost eight weeks ago he was nine years old and his name was James." Robert said and tears leaked from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks someone he couldn't remember her name handed him tissues and he thanked her before wiping his eyes then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face the man sat beside him before hiding his face in his hands and sobbing.

" it's okay just let it out we've all been there at one time or another you're among friends here always remember that. " the man said and Robert nodded before looking up through tired bloodshot eyes and took a deep breath before wiping his eyes.

"Sorry about that I don't normally.." His voice cracking he apologized for crying .

"Hey no none of that don't ever be sorry." The voices all echoed and even the lady running the group juliette told him the same thing.

Robert looked around him and suddenly felt less alone these people got it these people had lived it they knew how he felt his Aaron felt and he was glad he had come today by the end of the session as he said goodbye and promised to come back the next week Robert had found a friend in everyone who was there that week in that room he felt able to finally fell someone exactly how he had felt on that terrible night eight weeks earlier when James his gorgeous nine year old son had died in his arms.

"Let me get that." The man Robert had sat beside said indicating Robert's latte and Robert felt guilty instantly and tried to give the kind man some money for the coffee but the man refused saying that it would be his pleasure and in the end Robert agreed.

When he got home a hour later Aaron asked how it went and Robert told him and he was in tears by the end of it all and Aaron simply held him close running his hand through Robert's hair which was sticking to his forehead.

Aaron hadn't expected Robert to be so emotional but at the same time he was glad Robert had gone to the session and was finally talking about James.

"I miss him so much." Robert sobbed burying his face into Aaron's chest and letting himself grieve properly for the first time in eight weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert talks to Aaron about James.

Aaron was downstairs making breakfast for himself and Rosie who was buried in exam stress her face was pale when she appeared downstairs only to run into the downstairs bathroom hand clapped over her mouth, it had been about three days since Thomas had got sick with a tummy bug he was on the road to recovery but now it looked like fourteen year old Rosie had picked up the bug Poppy it seemed was still in the clear.

Aaron followed Rosie and crouched down rubbing her back as she heaved violently bringing up everything up from her stomach, Aaron winced and kissed the top of her head.

"That's it just let it out you'll feel a lot better." Aaron said as Rosie retched and coughed as she brought up stomach acid and bile.

"Daddy make it stop." Rosie whimpered and Aaron sighed "I would if I could baby girl I'm sorry you're feeling icky." He said softly.

Robert was already at work he'd taken Poppy with him and Thomas was at Hannah's for the day he was always there on a Wednesday as he only had school in the afternoon on a Monday Tuesday Thursday and Friday. Aaron helped Rosie up and dug a spare toothbrush and toothpaste out of the cupboard under the sink.

As Rosie brushed her teeth she felt a little less nauseous but her tummy was still flip flopping she looked at Aaron with a expression like a kicked puppy, 

"Want a lift into school later what time is your exam?." Aaron asked and Rosie nodded "13.30 Dad I can't miss it otherwise I have to go with my predicted grade." She said Aaron placed his hand on her forehead "you do feel a bit warm are you sure it's just exam stress or is there something else?." He asked quietly and breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head.

"Just exams." She croaked and Aaron nodded before handing her the thermometer "can you put that under your tongue for me sweetheart?." He asked and she nodded before cuddling against him as they waited for the beep.

Taking it out Rosie passed it to Aaron who read the little display. "100.4." he said and Rosie nodded "if it gets any higher I'll ring the school okay go snuggle on the sofa I'll be there soon." He said and phoned Robert who he knew wasn't teaching that period.

"Hey babe." Robert said when he answered and listened as Aaron hurriedly explained that Rosie wasn't feeling her best and had likely picked up Thomas tummy bug but that she was determined to still sit her exam after lunch. Robert agreed that he would keep an eye on her in the exam and would let her out if she felt sick as it was the first maths module.

Aaron thanked him and hung up before going to check on Rosie who was curled up like a cat on the sofa her arms across her poorly tummy.

Aaron placed the sick bowl on the floor and a cup of water on the coffee table before sitting down and gathering Rosie into his arms it was so unlike Rosie to get sick normally Poppy was the one for tummy bugs.

"You really don't feel good do you sweetheart?." Aaron whispered kissing Rosie on the head and stroking her back in soothing circles.

Rosie was trying to feel better before her exam but she was not feeling great as Aaron pulled up outside school and Rosie clambered out holding her pencil case and walked over to the sports hall.

Robert spotted Rosie in the hall at the beginning of the exam as he read through the rules of the exam 

Rosie managed to finish the paper then raised her hand to ask if she could use the toilet her stomach was churning and gurgling in a ominous way,Rosie was told she couldn't leave the hall until the end of the exam like everyone else by the invigilator and she swallowed against the bile burning the back of her throat.

Robert heard it before he saw it as Rosie lost the battle against her stomach and threw up onto the floor of the hall causing everyone to look at her and she blushed beet red.

Robert approached and led Rosie out of the hall and into the carpark where Aaron was waiting to take her home.

"You okay?." He asked as she got into the car and waved to Robert who headed back into the hall.

"No I threw up onto the floor everyone saw it but I did finish the paper." Rosie croaked her hands resting on her aching stomach.

"I feel so bad daddy." Rosie croaked and Aaron saw tears glistening in Rosie's eyes.

"Pops tried to help me he was great daddy." Rosie croaked and Aaron nodded "come on let's get you home and into bed." He said and Rosie nodded and didn't argue which told Aaron how ill she was feeling.

Aaron sent Rosie upstairs when they got home to change into some cosy clothes and to snuggle down into bed he knew she was feeling pretty bad when she was asleep still sat up when he joined her ten minutes later with the benilyn cold and flu the thermometer and a sippy cup of water to save spills along with the sick bowl.

"Oh love why don't you lie down so you can rest properly you won't rest well sitting up sweetheart." Aaron whispered easing Rosie down so that she was lying semi flat and eased her left arm out of her t shirt so he could check her temperature "102.3 that's quite high but not to worry can you wake up and have some medicine for me baby girl it will help you feel better." Aaron asked and Rosie cracked her eyes open slightly.

Rosie swallowed the medicine without fuss which told Aaron just how crappy she must be feeling.

Aaron offered her a drink and she had a couple of sips before passing the cup back to Aaron who put it down on her bedside and made sure the bowl was within easy reach beside her on the bed.

"Get some sleep I'll send pops up when he gets home." Aaron said and Rosie nodded.

"Glad it's Friday daddy." She mumbled and fell into a exhausted sleep.

Robert entered the house just after 5 trying to keep Poppy quiet because he knew Rosie was sleeping he smiled softly at Thomas who was sat watching cartoons on TV and looking much more like his normal self.

"Where's daddy?." He asked and Thomas pointed upstairs and then Robert heard it the distinctive sound of someone throwing up, heading for the stairs he went to investigate and found Aaron crouched behind Rosie as she threw up.

"Oh Rosie I'm sorry I didn't believe you this morning sweetheart I was tired from looking after Tom." Robert said wincing at the noise she was making.

"Ewww gross daddy shut the door." Poppy screeched as she passed the doorway.

"Shhh Rosie can't help it she's not feeling good right now as you can see now what do you want for tea?." Robert asked.

"Nuggets and chips please." Poppy answered before heading into her bedroom and shutting the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets sick but neither Robert or Aaron believe her until it's too late.

"Daddy I don't feel good." Thirteen year old Poppy said walking into the kitchen one Tuesday morning and Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Not this again I told you last time no more lies Poppy now go back upstairs and get dressed please pops is leaving soon." Aaron replied.

"But daddy I really don't feel good." Poppy repeated.

"Dressed now." Aaron repeated and Poppy stormed off "I'll show them whose lying ." She said and got dressed it took longer because she was so dizzy and nauseous but she still was ready to leave with Robert and Thomas who Robert was dropping off at breakfast club.

Aaron watched then leave then padded upstairs to check on Rosie who was still in bed Rosie had been off school for a couple of days with a tummy bug 

"Hey sweetheart feeling any better?." He asked seeing Rosie was awake at 15 Rosie was the apple of her parents eye tall blonde and blue green eyes she was the image of Robert but in female form.

"Little bit throat still hurts though." She replied and Aaron nodded.

"Want some more medicine?." He asked and Rosie nodded.

Meanwhile at school Poppy was not feeling great at all she could feel the heat of the fever she was clearly suffering her school top was sticking to her slender frame her face was pale but flushed and her fringe was sticking to her forehead in damp clumps.

"Poppy Diane Sugden Dingle are you listening to me?." Hearing her art teacher use her full name made Poppy snap out of her daydream.

"Sorry sir." She croaked and Mr Williams sighed "I told you yesterday you shouldn't be here you're not well." He said gently and Poppy shook her head which she instantly regretted when her vision swam 

"I tell you what why don't you head down to the nurse take Lucy with you and I'll see if I can find your pops." He said kindly and Poppy nodded.

Mr Williams did just that and Robert appeared moments later just as the nurse was taking her temperature 

"101.3 that's quite high bet you're feeling pretty ropey aren't you?." The nurse asked kindly and Poppy nodded tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Pops?." She croaked spotting Robert stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry sweetie I should've asked instead of assuming you were faking I know that now shall we get you home?." He asked and Poppy just nodded before leaning into Robert's side as he signed her out.

Robert drove home slowly feeling guilty for not believing Poppy that morning when it was clear she was ill.

As they pulled up outside the house Robert leaned across and stroked poppys cheek softly "come on let's get you inside to Dad I promise it'll be alright." He said and Poppy nodded.

As Robert opened the front door he sent Poppy upstairs after hearing the TV in the lounge.

"Only me." He called out and Aaron appeared as Robert shut the front door behind him.

"Why are you home?." Aaron asked and Robert pointed upstairs.

"I bought Poppy home Aaron she really shouldn't have gone in today she's running a fever of 102 nearly and she's very quiet which isn't anything like her we screwed up Aaron." Robert said and Aaron sighed suddenly feeling very guilty for not believing Poppy that morning.

Aaron headed upstairs once Robert had gone back to work and went to speak to Poppy to apologize for not believing her when she left with Robert he thought she had been faking to avoid a science test but clearly she hadn't at all.

Poppy was sat up against her headboard trying to read a book when Aaron poked his head round her door.

"Daddy I don't feel good." Poppy croaked her expressive blue eyes filling with tears and Aaron stepped over to her bed and sat down gathering Poppy into his arms.

"It's okay I know you don't I'm so sorry pop that I didn't believe you this morning I should've checked your temperature instead of just assuming and accusing you of faking even if you have managed to fool us recently." Aaron said and Poppy nodded before reaching for her comfort blanket and cuddling closer to Aaron's side.

"How about a cool bath eh see if we can't get this fever to drop a bit you are quite warm sweetpea?." Aaron asked and Poppy nodded and didn't put forward any argument.

"Can you tell me what hurts baby girl?." Aaron asked next and poppy looked at him before pointing to her throat head and stomach making Aaron feel guilty for sending her to school when she clearly wasn't well.

"Do you feel like you want to be sick or does your tummy just hurt?." Aaron asked and Poppy shook her head and Aaron nodded "let me know if that changes though won't you now how about that bath?." He repeated and Poppy nodded and winced as her head thumped with the movement making her eyes swim with fresh tears.

"Come on then." Aaron said and lifted Poppy up balancing her on his hip poppy was quite small for her age and light enough for Aaron to carry easily.

As they made their way to the bathroom Poppy hid her face in Aaron's shoulder and he sighed.

Aaron sat Poppy down on the closed toilet lid and started the bath adding some bubbles and a few of her limited bath toys to the water even at thirteen Poppy still used those toys.

"Come on baby let's get you sorted out yeah you really aren't yourself right now are you is something else bothering you?." Aaron asked as he helped Poppy out of her clothes and into the bath.

"Cold daddy." She whimpered as he began to wash her gently with her flannel and some of the body wash she loved.

"I know baby but we need to get your temperature to drop so you feel better." Aaron replied.

Ten minutes later Aaron helped Poppy out of the bath and then frowned as he heard the front door open and close he looked at his watch it was a little after 2.30pm too early for Robert to be home.

He was just tucking Poppy into bed when Robert appeared his face was pale and his eyes looked pinched with pain at the corners.

"Hi your home early you okay?." Aaron asked as they left Poppy to sleep and Aaron got a closer look at Robert's pale face.

"Migraine." Robert said simply and Aaron winced in sympathy he knew Robert was suseptable to migraines he'd witnessed him have a few early on in their relationship and Robert had had one on their honeymoon.

"Have you thrown up is that why you've come home?." Aaron asked quietly knowing his voice could be like acid to Robert during a migraine.

Robert nodded "I had to leave my lesson I managed to find Mr Jenkins to cover for me but I didn't make it to the toilet in time I threw up in the maths office all over my desk." Robert said tears pooling in his eyes.

"Oh baby it's okay it doesn't matter." Aaron said hugging Robert then putting his hand onto Robert's forehead.

"You feel a bit warm love does anything else hurt besides your head?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged "I have got a bit of a stomach ache if that makes a difference." He said quietly.

"But you already have two poorly kids to care for you don't need me too I could go to mum's ?." Robert offered meaning the B and B where Diane lived with Doug.

"No don't do that it's fine I can cope." Aaron said and Robert nodded before slapping a hand over his mouth and swallowing hard.

"Hey it's okay come on let's get you to the bathroom you're okay." Aaron soothed as he took Robert's other hand and led him quickly into the bathroom and helped him crouch down in front of the toilet Aaron placed his knees either side of Robert's back and stroked it in soothing circles Robert gagged into his hand and caught some sick in his palm.

" No no don't fight it babe just let it out you'll feel better." Aaron said pulling Robert's hand away from his mouth as Robert swallowed back the vomit.

"You're ok you're ok just let it out you'll feel better." Aaron repeated and continued to rub Robert's back eventually Robert gagged more violently and finally threw up again and again throwing up everything he had in his system as it splattered into the toilet Aaron winced in sympathy knowing the force of the heaving would be agony for Robert.

"Sorry I'm so sorry." Robert croaked once he had stopped puking Aaron reached up and pulled the chain before finding some tissue and wiping Robert's mouth and hand.

"You done?." He asked softly and Robert nodded slightly.

"I think so." He croaked.

"I'll get you some clean clothes you hop in the shower and I'll phone Vic and see if she can have Tom tonight and then we can go from there." Aaron said.

While he was out of the room Robert had a wee and cleaned his teeth his mouth tasted vile and the chalk in the toothpaste helped him feel less nauseous he was just standing under the warm spray of the shower when Aaron returned carrying his sweatpants and a t shirt with a lion on the front and a pair of blue and grey checked boxer shorts.

"Vic's going to call by for some stuff for Tom and then have him at hers until you've recovered and poppy is a bit better too I however have to change Rosie's bed as she's been sick twice and missed the bowl bless her." Aaron said and Robert nodded before drawing a sad face on the steamed up shower door over the bath and Aaron nodded and smiled before leaving the room again. Robert was halfway through rinsing conditioner out of his hair when his stomach decided to rebel and he threw up he managed to call out for Aaron after the first wave had passed over him and he watched as the chunky mess was washed down the drain one hand resting on his ailing stomach.

"Oh baby it's okay at least it got cleaned up you still feeling sick bubba?." Aaron asked opening the shower door and switching off the water Robert had managed to wash the rest of the conditioner out before he threw up again this time into the dry end of the bath.

"Oh baby take it steady just breathe baby you're okay." Aaron soothed.

"I'm so sorry." Robert croaked as he got out of the bath without stepping in the mess and Aaron wrapped a warm towel round his shivering husband and began to dry him off and reassure him that he would be okay soon.

Aaron helped him into his clean comfy clothes and led him by the hand to their bedroom which was dark and cool Aaron had opened the window and closed the heavy curtains to block out the late afternoon sun knowing it would be like acid to Robert at that time.

"Just get some rest okay I'll be downstairs shout if you need me." Aaron said and Robert nodded before closing his eyes once he was tucked into bed.

"I'll get you some water okay just go to sleep it'll help." Aaron said.


End file.
